Prussia and Japan Mini Adventure!
by Sactryl
Summary: Prussia just had an AWESOME idea on how to blackmail the Allied forces and to do that, he requires Japan! Together, with a camera in hand, they set off together under the name of the AWESOME DUO! What obstacles will they encounter?
1. The Birth of the Awesome Duo!

Hey everyone :D! This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I am featuring Prussia and Japan!

I am not really familiar on how to write so I apologise in advance if it is boring...

I appreciate reviews and pointers on how to improve so please do leave a nice and short review ^^...

Eh... I tried my best to keep their relationship pure and innocent as friends but who knows ?

It's hard _...

Oh, and I have a question, would it be better to use contractions such as can't, aren't or weren't or do

you prefer if I just simply use cannot, are not or were not?

Hmm thank you for reading... Enjoy and have a nice day :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Collaboration

"Alright, Ludwig I shall take my leave now. Please excuse me." I said as I bade farewell and waved awkwardly.

I was not really used to this westernised method of greeting, usually I would give a bow but I decided to give it my best to adjust and fit in.

[Psssssssss-t Kiku...!] I heard a soft voice call out from the distance.

"Eh...?" I muttered and turned towards the source of the whisper. I was greeted by a young man who was hiding behind a pillar.

I squinted at his lips to make out what he was mouthing to me.

"C...com...Come. H...her...here. Come here?" I questioned with my head tilted slightly due to uncertainty.

He grinned and affirmed it by signalling a yes.

I scurried over clumsily as it would be impolite to make others wait.

"So… What business do you have with me Prussia?" I asked politely.

"Kesese~ Call me Gilbert, it matches with Gilbird! Such an awesome name right?" I nodded uneasily as I did not really know how to respond to that.

"Oh, and I have something to ask you," he paused and looked into my eyes. I flushed and looked away as it was too sudden.

He smiled and patted me on the head.

"Calm down, I just have a proposal on how we can blackmail the stupid Allies! Kesesesese ~"

My face brightened up at that proposal.

"Let me hear more about it." I requested with a serious and attentive expression. Gilbert laughed and nodded.

He dug into his bag for something and pulled out two digital cameras.

"...eh?"_ Why does he need cameras?_ I wondered.

"We will go take photos of the Allies when they are sleeping! I can't wait to see their faces!" he exclaimed with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"B-but... Wouldn't that be intruding their p-privacy?..." I stuttered and took a deep breath in, "plus, wouldn't it be better if we discussed it with Germany and the rest?" I added while I hung my head low.

"Well, I figured that you would be the best for the job though"

"Eh, why is that so?"

"You love this kind of stuff right? Like taking photos of weird stuff? Or just some random things?"

"..."

"Plus your awesome ninja skills would totally help us into stealth mode, and successfully infiltrate into their lair"

"...No comment"

"Kesesesese~ teammates?" he questioned, gesturing for a handshake.

I thought over it for a moment, and sighed.

"Well, I guess it would be rather interesting..." I muttered and shook his hand.

"Kiku you're so adorable~! Since Ludwig is surrounded by cute things, why isn't he cute then?" he pondered seriously.

I laughed awkwardly trying to ignore that comment but I still ended up answering it.

"Maybe, it's his nature to be really strict and rule abiding?... I mean I do follow the rules too.." I began to fluster.

"Gilbert?"

No reply, all of the sudden, demonic aura radiated out of him.

"A-are y-yo-you ok-k-Kay?..." I questioned as my voice trembled in fear.

"Who shall we start with first!" he smirked as he firmly grasped onto one of the cameras, all pumped up for the mission.

"Aha... What about... America?" I suggested.

It would be nice to see his quiet side once in a while. Gilbert grinned and gave an okay sign.

"Let's meet here at 12A.M okay?"

"Y-yes sir!" I answered naturally, it sounded too much like a command. I sighed and gave myself a face palm.

Stupid me, it must have been a weird reaction... Gilbert stared at me for a second and played along mimicking Germany but collapsed on the floor in laughter. I flushed and offered to help him up. He took my hand and used it to assist him in getting up. He was actually quite heavy and I struggled a little. I was more used to using a sword instead of just brute force.

"Hey Kiku, how about we think about an AWESOME kickass name for our team and mission?" he exclaimed as he placed both of his hand on his waist with enthusiasm.

"Eh?"

I folded my arms and thought about it seriously. My heart accelerated at the different names that came in mind from the various anime I watched.

"How about... THE AWESOME PRUSSIAN GROUP?"

"No"

"Eehhhhh... What about Awesome Sexy Duo?"

"Definitely no!"

"Eeh..! I thought that was quite good.. Hmmm... Awesome ME! Kesesese"

"Rejected"

"Geeeez, you reject all of my suggestions. Now what?" he whined as he folded his arm and pouted.

"You don't give me proper names. Most of them are only about you... But it seems that you won't remove the awesome right?"

"Y-yeah, so any suggestions?"

"I feel that we can use your second suggestion. But we will drop the sexy."

"AWESOME! Kesesese~ So AWESOME DUO it is!" he shouted childishly.

I giggled upon seeing that. His immaturity was really adorable.

"Let's meet here at 10pm, okay?"

"Fine with me! Kesese~! I can't wait!"

* * *

With that, it marks the end of the first chapter! Actually I wrote 3 chapters for this already, but they still need some edit :/ Plus I would love to have some reviews for me to improve! So, much thanks and have a nice day! Stay safe ^ ^


	2. Let's prepare!

Hey, I really appreciate the reviews and it makes me really happy inside !:D ~

Honestly I didn't expect anyone to read this... But I will try my best to make this

interesting so please do give me pointers ^_^

Oh and if you like, I could make this into a PruJap story but the furthest they

would go is kissing okay? But if I do that, do I need to change the rating? I wonder...

Thank you! Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Preparation

We parted ways and I immediately went home to pack up a night pack for the mission.

"Tea, tea, tea" I chanted as I dropped cans of tea into the bag.

I needed caffeine in order to survive the entire night of "stalking", if that's the right word. I felt a sense of guilt running through me, however it was countered by the desire to obtain an album of sleeping allies. It would definitely be a great collection plus I might be able to gain inspiration from that to create a doujinshi was what I used to comfort myself.

Either way it would still be an advantage for the Axis powers. I changed into my yukata and got myself comfortable in front of the television.

It showed several variety shows and it entertained me as I munched on some snacks and gulped down some piping hot green tea.

"What a peaceful day," I muttered and smiled at Pochi. I opened my arms to welcome him and he immediately dashed into my arms.

I smiled and rubbed the back of his ears.

"Now, be a good boy when I am not home okay?" Pochi barked seemingly to have understood what I've said.

I smiled and gave him some treats. I glanced over at the wooden clock mounted onto the wall.

Thirty more minutes... Time sure flies quickly; I thought and began polishing my camera.

All of the sudden, the lights went out. I sighed, must be a blackout. When was the last time I changed the bulbs anyway? I was as blind as a bat as I felt around to search for a light source.

The sound of leaves rustling could be heard. I frowned and my body got into a standby position.

_An intruder? Good thing I stayed up._ I thought and grinned.

I felt around and grabbed any object that was near my range.

A hockey stick, I got it from Canada as a return gift when I gave me some of my seafood delicacies.

Nice timing, my other senses were sharper since I was not able to see. I estimated the intruder's position and doubled my grip on the hockey stick.

"Now you will think twice when you try and intrude the house of a Japanese!" I shouted as I stuck for the opponent.

"Whoa~" the intruder uttered in amazement. I immediately froze, the voice was really familiar.

"Prussia? Is that you?" I questioned in a cautious tone.

The intruder fell on the floor and began laughing hysterically. I dropped my weapon and became really anxious.

"Oh dear, Gilbert are you alright?"

"Kesesesesesesesesese"

"A-Are you okay?..." I questioned again.

I was really worried. Did I strike him on the head? I could not tell.

"T-that.." he muttered before he falling back onto his laughter again. I kneeled beside him to try to make out what he was saying.

"That was awesome! Kesesesese~ I shall never mess with a Japanese again kesesese~ It's a good thing I was able to defend myself in time!" he exclaimed gasping for his breath before reverting back into his laughing state again.

I stared at that Prussian. Was it really that amusing?...

I sighed and slowly got up to the kitchen to get a cup of water for the poor Prussian.

"Boo" a voice whispered into my ears, it sent shivers down my spine. I gasped and was utterly shocked.

"W-who's there?" I demanded but not as convincing as before.

I am a fan of horror movies but when I have to encounter them in reality, my mind just freezes. My legs gave way and I sighed.

"H-hey, Kiku are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't expect you to have this kind of reaction."

"Gilbert…you…" I wiped the perspiration off my forehand and laughed softly. "you got me there"

Gilbert brushed my hair away from my eyes and shone a flashlight into my face. I flinched from the sudden flash.

"Look what I've found?" he grinned,

"Can you get up?" he questioned while extending a hand towards me.

I nodded and accepted his help. I stumbled a little; it was a blessing that Gilbert was there to support me.

"You're brave but you can't handle my awesome scares right?"

"…well…It's just too unexpected… plus, you were really silent there…" I pouted.

"It's a good thing we're not going to look for ghost though" he paused and glanced over at me.

"But with the camera, I guess you are invincible right?"

I smiled and nodded in embarrassment.

"So what's the time now?" I questioned while adjusting my clothes a little. They were slightly crumpled when I kneeled abruptly.

"Give me a second, 9:30pm~ Thirty more minutes! Shall we make a move now? I am soooo excited~! Kesesese, and we can chat more on the way"

"Y-yeah.. Let me get ready first," I said as I strode towards my night pack.

"Whoa, that's so awesomely huge. What did you put in there?"

"Tea…it keeps me awake."

"But it wouldn't be rather inconvenient to move around with such a large bag?" Gilbert asked while poking around in my pack, nodding to a certain rhythm.

"Oh, I guess you're right, can you spare me some time to recharge myself then?"

He grinned and told me to take my time. I gulped down cans after cans of tea.

After downing ten cans, I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief and glanced at the Prussian.

His mouth hung open and he seemed to be in a surprised state.

"Gilbert?"

"Wow! That's so awesomely quick! I didn't know you can do that with tea… I can only do that with beer"

I sighed and gave myself a slight face palm.

"As a mangaka, I have to stay overnight from time to time thus I have to drink things full of caffeine to keep me awake. However I'm not too trained to stay for really long hours."

Gilbert nodded absently with a face slightly filled with guilt as he stared at the lights.

I frowned suspiciously at him as he slowly looked over to meet my gaze.

"I wonder why ALL my lights suddenly went out" I lowered my eyes onto his face.

"Y-yeah~ I have been wondering about that too… Aha… Such a nice timing for a blackout" he stated nervously.

"And you were able to enter without me unlocking the door." I commented as I stretched, I felt more strength on my legs.

He held onto the torch and rubbed the back of his head. _I guess I teased him enough...But he is definitely a dangerous character!_

"Shall we get going?" I questioned with a hand outstretched towards him.

"Sure~!" he exclaimed as he took my hand.

* * *

Yay~ Second Chapter is out. Awesome Prussia is awesome! I think he would be a Awesomely great ninja kesesese~ *laughs*

Would you like for me to do a chapter on how Prussia prepared? I mean... I am not sure.. It might be fun to do so but some of you might not like it.

So please give me an answer by leaving a short review. Once again, thanks for reading! May you have a great day ahead ^_^ !


	3. The Awesome way to prepare!

Hey~ Another update! I kind of got stuck on how to write this chapter.

My mind just went blank on me... _, so this chapter might be quite boring to read...

I apologise.. I was actually supposed to complete this yesterday but I just couldn't write anything..

Anyway, this is how Prussia Prepared :D LOL. He's just a lonely sad guy with a eaglet on his head :(

Question: What's your favourite hetalia pairing? (Can be more than one as I understand that one doesn't simply have one favourite pairing ;D)

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Awesome way to get ready!

As soon as we said our goodbyes, I sprinted with my hands flailing to my sides.

"Kesesesesesesesese~!" I was sure I'm being a nuisance to the neighbourhood but I was all pumped up for the upcoming mission.

Plus being awesome like me, who cares about the opinion of others? I did some pretty awesome somersaults on the way home and grinned to myself. I have another secret mission up my sleeves, and that remains a secret. But for sure, it involved little Kiku.

I reached home in no time and was greeted by my little pal, Gilbird.

"Pi~ Pi~" Gilbird chirped enthusiastically.

I laughed and placed him on my head. This little guy had stuck with me for as long as I could remember, ever since I was born. We shared some sort of strong bond and he was able to sense how I felt and act accordingly.

I placed the little guy on my head and hummed as I made my way into my house.

Well, what should I do now? I thought to myself as I glanced over at my clock.

3:30pm.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO TILL 10PM?" I exclaimed venting all frustration. I frowned and collapsed into a chair sulking.

This sucks… I sulked and folded my arms. I glared at my clock and decide to use my awesomeness to accomplish something big! With confidence, I pointed my two of my fingers towards the clock and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"AWESOOOOOMEEEEE BEEEEEEEEEAAAMMMMMMM~!" I held it as long as I could till I ran out of breath.

Gilbird, who was mounted on my head, played along going "-!"

I peeked over at the clock, 3:34pm. Great, that totally didn't work. However, I did overhear the remark that the Austrian made across the wall.

"Geez, what's that idiot doing again" Hungary complained as the clang of the frying pan could be heard.

"Well, just Prussia being different again. I somehow already got used to that." The stupid aristocrat replied.

I flopped into the chair and gave out a long sigh. _Should I go over to bother that aristocrat? Or should I go and find West...?_ I messed my hair in frustration, I felt really lonely.

" West should be enjoying his time with Ita-chan now right?" I whispered as I held Gilbird in my hands. "And, I guess that stupid aristocrat needs time off from me right? Wouldn't want to be too obnoxious. All I want to be is AWESOME!" I laughed at that thought and smiled.

I took a deep breath, "ALRRRRIIIIIGGGHHHHHT! NO TIME TO GET DEPRESSED! TIME TO BE AWESOME! KESESESESE!"

Gilbird chirped loudly in agreement and I placed him back into his "nest", on my head.

I went into my AWESOME chamber, which was my storage and searched around for something to do. I hummed in rhythm as I searched and took out a box of puzzle pieces. It had the image of the younger version of me with old man Fritz.

_5000 pieces eh? That old man seriously_, I laughed silently. _Well I shall use my awesomeness and complete this quickly._

With that, I placed it on the floor and poured out all the pieces. I was stunned at the height of the pile but I was really determined to complete it within time. I whipped out my stopwatch and as soon as I started, my hands began working at full speed.

"KESESESESESESESESESESESE~" was my battle cry as I commence my full speed attack on the _puzzle. _

-click- And I was done. I wiped my perspiration and grinned widely. _2 hours._ I made a soft "tsk" sound. _I guess this is good enough for now.._

I leaned back and looked at the picture. _How nostalgic... _

It was the photo when I was trying to "dominate" old man Fritz as I stepped on his head with my hair all messed up with random twigs sticking out. With the addition of Gilbird, my awesome hair sure looked like a nest.

I laughed innocently and Gilbird chirped along with me~ Glancing back towards the clock. _6:04PM. Great. Only 3 hours and 56 minutes left. _

I stretched and cautiously picked up the awesome puzzle and placed it one corner and proceeded on to keep the box.

_Eh? What's this? Something's written on the cover of the box..._ I thought as I rotated the box cover a little.

_Old man's handwriting?..._ I read it silently, it was really short and simple. Quite comedic as well. Who knew that man could joke? I smiled.

How nostalgic... I muttered as tears rolled down my cheeks._ Geez... If anyone caught me crying, I will never live this down... _

I let myself drown in my emotion for awhile before changing the mood. I did my usual crazy laughter at the top of my lungs and felt a load lift off my heart. Alright! Now time to whip something up and set off!

By the time I was done, it was already 8:45pm. I got ready my camera, torchlight and I was all set!

"Take care of the house okay, Gilbird? Use your awesomeness to fend off those intruders!"

"Pi!"

As I was wearing my shoes, I found a old portable circuit breaker which I haven't used for quite some time.

Unconsciously, I slipped it into my pocket and I was off.

I strolled towards Kiku's house, the street was all quiet and peaceful. _It's nice to relax once in awhile... _

In no time, I reached Kiku's house and I jumped over the high walls and peered into his window. He was eating mochi while his eyes was fixated on the television. I was so mesmerised by his face. I stared blankly and I can't seem to take my gaze off the Japanese man. He giggled as the man on the television lost the game and had to face punishment.

His face looked so amazing cute and I raised my camera and focused it onto him.

Snap! I silently cheered as I managed to capture the Japanese man's smiling face. I smiled along with it but I lost the smile as soon as I looked what the punishment was. The poor man was to stand feet apart and a machine will deliver him a hit in the nuts. I groaned and protected my "five-meters".

_Oww... that's got to hurt... Poor man... _But soon, the man was back in the game again. Kiku was just laughed unaffected. _Weird sense of humour the Japanese have... _

Oh, it's already 9pm... I dug my hands into my pockets and pulled out a circuit breaker. I was quite surprised myself and weird ideas started to come into my mind.

I wanted to test out the circuit breaker anyway, plus, Kiku would surely be adorable if he was scared a little.

Without a second thought, I found the circuit box to Kiku's house and connected the circuit breaker to it. One, two...three I counted as I pulled the lever down and everything became pitch dark.

I sensed great danger and when I looked up, a hockey stick came flying towards my face. As a reflex, my hands grabbed it just in time before it struck my head.

I gave a deep sigh of relief, "Whoa~" was all I could say at that point.

"Prussia? Is that you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. He was really a very interesting person. I haven't felt so relieved for quite some time already.

I could see the Japanese worrying but it was really an eye opener for me.

"T-that..." I tried to reply but failed and fell back in laughter.

I took a deep breath in and exclaimed, "That was awesome! Kesesesese~ I shall never mess with a Japanese again kesesese~ It's a good thing I was able to defend myself in time!"

Kiku stared at me silently and got up leaving me there in a laughing state. I calmed down and decided to attempt to scare Kiku.

"Boo" I whispered into his ears and he just froze there._ It seems more effective, I guess silent scares are his weakness?_

"W-who's there?" he asked nervously. I felt the urge to hug him and calm him down but seeing that it was Kiku, it most probably would get worse.

"H-hey, Kiku are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't expect you to have this kind of reaction." I apologised.

"Gilbert...you..." he paused and I stared at him, "you got me there..." he continued giving a really soft laughter.

The urge to hug this guy... I suppressed myself of that thought and decided to brush his messy fringe off his eyes. _His face is really cold..._

Oh! The flash light. It might calm him down a little. I thought and whipped out my flash light flicking it on in his face.

"Look what I've found?" I didn't actually find it but what can I still say?

"Can you get up?" I asked extending a hand towards him, seeing that he was still kneeling on the ground without any movement. He nodded and gently grabbed onto my hand.

It may not be manly to say this but, when he grabbed my hand, it made my heart flutter. There was a awkward tension between us and I realised I was acting way too abnormally. I shrugged and quickly thought of something I would say in such a situation.

"You're brave but you can't handle my awesome scares right?"

"…well…It's just too unexpected… plus, you were really silent there…" he said as he gave a small pout. How adorable... I thought and smiled.

"It's a good thing we're not going to look for ghost though" I commented and glanced over at him.

"But with the camera, I guess you are invincible right?"

He replied with a soft nod.

He brushed his clothes and asked for the time.

"Give me a second, 9:30pm~ Thirty more minutes! Shall we make a move now? I am soooo excited~! Kesesese, and we can chat more on the way"

"Y-yeah.. Let me get ready first," he said as he moved towards a huge backpack.

"Whoa, that's so awesomely huge. What did you put in there?" I questioned in awe.

"Tea…it keeps me awake."

"But it wouldn't be rather inconvenient to move around with such a large bag?" I asked while poking around his bag.

"Oh, I guess you're right, can you spare me some time to recharge myself then?"

I grinned, "take your time"

Watching him drink those things was surely entertaining and quite shocking at the same time. Other than beer and water, I hardly drink anything else.

"Gilbert?"

"Wow! That's so awesomely quick! I didn't know you can do that with tea… I can only do that with beer"

Kiku sighed and facepalmed.

"As a mangaka, I have to stay overnight from time to time thus I have to drink things full of caffeine to keep me awake. However I'm not too trained to stay for really long hours."

I nodded but didn't really catch what he said. _I wonder what will Kiku do if he finds the circuit breaker. I most probably will be attacked again.._

I felt a gaze upon me and I turned over. I was greeted by a frowning Japanese and I was stabbed with guilt. _Oh dear, I want to live..._ After watching that punishment on the television, it made me uneasy all the way.

"I wonder why ALL my lights suddenly went out" he questioned in a suspicious tone..

"Y-yeah~ I have been wondering about that too… Aha… Such a nice timing for a blackout" I stated nervously trying to look away.

"And you were able to enter without me unlocking the door" He said as he stretched.

_Geez..._ I thought rustling my hair._  
_

"Shall we get going?" He questioned with an outstretched hand towards me.

"Sure~!" I gladly took his hand and relieved at the change of subject.

* * *

Geez.. this is sure a looong chapter. I apologise. It got rather out of hand and I am pretty surprised at the sudden change of events. I think they are rather OOC though. I shall try my best to keep them in character..

Please leave reviews on how I can improve! Thank you and have a nice day ^_^


	4. Change of Plans!

Another quick update. I really appreciate all the reviews given. Most of them are so Prussia-like Kesesese~ and I am quite surprised that there are a plentiful amount of young writers filled with potential~ It's quite fun and I am glad I had the courage to post this fic up and get to know you guys/girls/Prussias LOL.

My school is going to resume tomorrow :| . Time sure flies really quickly, but I feel that it kinda sucks.

Most of the people had only begun with their vacation! Geez, but I had one month of fun (totally non-productive) and my homework isn't all that much completed. Got to be mentally prepared for an earful tomorrow eh? = ='' .

I am not so much of a good role model student anyway ~ I will try my best to update this regularly, perhaps when I am bored from studying *cough* I wonder who would actually read my pointless author notes xD but I feel like communicating *crosses fingers* plus who's there to stop me ? xD -Insert nonsense here- kaknrgeidmvkrnfwm Why did the chicken cross the road?

Sorry for the nonsense~ I am just quite sad that my holidays are about to end ;-; . Now, for a random question for those who might want to answer Lol~ How many of you out there are yaoi fangirls?( Why do I even bother to ask ^ ^") If so, how did you get into this fandom? ;D

This chapter is kind of messy as I wasn't sure on how much I should put in here (sheesh, do you understand? lol.)

Anyway, end of my rant. Enjoy~!

* * *

I made a mental checklist for myself. _Torchlight, Camera, Film checked._

"Eh?" He jerked me towards him and ruffled my hair.

"Let's work hard together eh? My awesome but not as awesome as me partner!"

I sighed and nodded, I should get used to this European way of greeting. We slowly made out way towards America's house. I glanced over Gilbert to see if he has any plans of how to infiltrate into his house.

He just looked at me and whispered with a smirk, "Who needs strategy when I am so awesome?"

I shook my head and make a soft "tsk" to discourage of him of his methods.

We walked on in silence, which made me feel quite awkward as my ears already got accustomed to his loudness. Not that I like it or anything, the silence is rather comforting too. But it made me feel rather uneasy at the same time...

"Oooooooi~ Kiku! Why are you not talking? The Awesome me is booooored to tears already!" he whined as he abruptly broke the silence.

"Eh..." I muttered and rubbed my ears a little. His voice rang in my ears for a while, "I don't know how to entertain you..."

"Geeez... I love to hear more about you too." he paused, "I guess we can hang out more often?"

"Yes, that would be nice." I smiled and asked for the time. 10:30 P.M

_I wonder if America is still up playing his video games..._ I thought as we stopped at the exterior of his estate.

As quickly as possible, I dashed across his backyard and peered into the window as Gilbert stood there and waited. True enough, he was snuggled in his blanket and playing his video games again.

I turned towards Gilbert and shook my head signalling we should come back later.

He acknowledged it and sulked.

I giggled at his reaction as I made my way towards him.

"Dang it! How unawesome is that! I can't believe our first attempt is a failed. As the symbol of awesomeness, I can't accept that. " he paused and took a deep breath in as he looked over with dark aura radiating out of him.

"How about we go ahead and knock him out" he said shakily as he cracked his fist.

"P-Prussia! That's a really lowly thing to do! I personally feel that it isn't right. How about we change target and return later?"

"Tch... Fine, but that doesn't make me less awesome okay?"

"Hai~ hai~" I smiled and nodded.

"Where do you want to go now Kiku?" Gilbert asked, considering the options.

I thought about it for a while.

I didn't feel like going over to Russia's place for now as I wasn't quite ready for his…mysteriousness and his sister is quite creepy. So for now, Russia is at the bottom of my list. France is a little overly affectionate and I wouldn't want to catch him in the middle of his…business.

I turned towards Gilbert.

"England or China?"

He understood the choices and snickered.

"I guess it's going over to England's place might be quite interesting." he smirked.

"Abracadabra~" he did a weird impression of England.

I nodded and we made our way towards his house.

There was a special street that only the representatives of the countries could stay in. Outsiders were not granted access. So, we didn't have to book a flight or anything like that which was pretty convenient when there is world meetings.

"We reached" the Prussia notified as he gasped.

"This house looks so strangely normal. I was expecting some weird magical things to fly around or some awesome supernatural things to defend this place. "

I shrugged, I certainly hoped that wouldn't happen.

"If that happens, I will try to counter it with my magic...", I gulped, "I won't let anything happen to my...friends?" I realised and cleared my throat softly. "Partners I mean..."

"I think friends sounds more awesomer than just plain partners!" he grinned widely with a fist facing towards me.

I raised an eyebrow,

"In Prussia, you punch the person to become friends? That's quite interesting...and rather…unique…" I muttered as I slowly backed away from him.

He stared at me and broke into laughter.

"Kesesesese~ Y-you are really sooo cute. I guess you can be the third awesomest person after me and Gilbird~"

"...Thanks? But calling me cute makes me uneasy. Please stop it... I am a grown man already, much older than you."

"You use your fist and fuse it with my awesome fist here. Heh, we don't just punch anyone for no apparent reason you know? Anyway I call this the AWESOME BROFIST"

"F-fuse?"_ So like...We will fuse into one...? I wonder if some sort of explosion with happen... _I shook my head to rid that horrible thought away. I felt quite reluctant and left Gilbert's fist hand in the air a while longer.

"Kesesesesesesesese"Gilbert laughed as he totally lost it. I began panicking.

"Keep your voice down...! You will wake up the entire neighbourhood this way..!"

"K-kesese.. You want to fuse with me?" and he broke down in laughter again. This time, with more control. I sighed and stared at the Prussian as he collapsed onto the ground laughing with an inaudible laughter.

"Are you done?" I muttered and pouted as I squatted slowly beside that laughing nation. _He's mocking me... _

I poked him several times and found pleasure in doing so. _He resembles a monkey fused with a shrimp... _I thought and giggled as softly as possible to show him some respect.

The crazy laughter abruptly stopped and I glanced over at him, he was staring into my eyes and I quickly flushed red.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you...Gilbert..." I quickly apologised.

He got up and helped me up, "You know, you're really cute when you giggle like that" he commented which made me frown at him.

"Anyway, we won't fuse together when your fist slightly bump into my fist. You just become more awesomer and become my friend"

He grinned widely and placed his fist in front of me once again. _I don't think Gilbert knows any magic too right? _I thought as I raised my fist. As I moved my fist towards his, he knocked this fist towards my hand at full force. Unable to pull away in time, I was faced with an intense sharp pain on my knuckles.

"Owwwwwwww..." I groaned as I wrapped my other hand over my fist and crouched slightly.

"Wasn't that just awesome? Kesesesese~ Did you feel my magic pass through you, friend?" he laughed waving his fist in the air.

I was quite amazed at this guy... I shook my hand a little to soothe the pain and shot a glare at Gilbert.

"That wasn't a really nice thing to do..." I muttered with a hint of frustration in my voice.

He didn't say a word, walked up towards me and held my injured hand. I felt his breath on my hand and my heart skipped a beat.

"W-what do you want to do now?" I stuttered nervously.

Without a word, he kissed my fingers and grinned raising his head a little.

"Does it still hurt Kiku?" he paused and winked, "This is how I cure my little West whenever he cries in front of me."

"I-I see..." I withdrew my hand slowly and rubbed on the injury. _It doesn't hurt as much now...I guess it works too...__  
_

"Now that you are all better, let's begin with the our first mission for the Awesome duo!" he exclaimed, with made me irritated as I told him to lower his volume.

* * *

Yay~ End of the next chapter! I can't go to bed and it's already like 2:35AM ~ I totally messed up my sleep cycle during the holidays _ ~ School is in a few hours time! I hope you all enjoyed this and I tried to make it *ahem* slightly lovey lovey~ But I made Japan so feminine Oh gosh D: . But still this chapter was such a joy to write ^ ^. Oh, did you guys realised the mistakes I made for the previous chapters? I can't believe I overlooked them _ Please do leave a review on how you feel about this chapter and how I can improve, I appreciate that very much and stay awesome and have a nice day!


	5. An abnormally normal house

Firstly, I am sooooooo sorry for the slow update... I tried to make up with a longer chapter however it's quite rushed. Both of them went OOC for quite a bit too .. . I lost all motivation to write after school started but I felt really bad. All the topics especially MATHHHHHHH. (I suck at maths lol..) My teacher is like zoom past the chapters where I am like o.o... What just happened? Plus, I don't turn in my homework regularly..(guilty) So...*sigh*

For those who continued to read this, I am really really grateful and sorry.. :(. I will try my utmost best to update at a more regular basis Anyway, a question as usual, if you could choose hetalia characters as your teachers, who would it be for each subject and why? :D

Thank you for reading and please do leave a review :) I appreciate that a lot ^ ^ . Next up is China Aru~! What will he have LOL. A whole wall of Chinatowns? :D OR maybe Panda army *winks* We shall see about that xD~

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Really? A normal house? **

I turned to face the abnormally normal building. It looked like any other English house with a rose garden and a table in the middle of it. _I should not be fooled by the exterior_ I told myself as I took a cautious step towards the tall metal gate and lightly touched it. _Okay, still nothing. _

"Hey, how do you want to get across the gate?" I asked as I looked around for something long to assist me in jumping over the gate.

"Kesese~ with my awesomeness of course!" he replied, hands on his waist so full of himself.

_Like that's going to work,_ I thought but didn't say it out.

"Okay" I muttered and frowned a little. He is really not taking this seriously… I felt a wee bit disappointed, is this really going to work out? I felt a light tap on my shoulder which caused me to jump a little.

"Are you angry with me?" hae asked bluntly.

"Maybe" I gave a vague reply. _How am I supposed to answer such a straightforward question?_ He should also know by now. I couldn't think of how to reply which wouldn't hurt him anyway. He stayed silent as the atmosphere between us grew denser as time passed by. I shrugged a little, chiding myself silently for being so uptight over such a small matter. I stole a glance at that boy; he was looking down at his feet, occasionally shifting weight nervously. That was quite a surprise to me; I didn't know someone like him could have such a side. I was at loss as to what to do now.

"Um…" I muttered, trying to break the tension. He turned to face me with a smile on his face. _So he wasn't depressed then?_

"Look, it's okay to relax sometimes. Let's focus on having fun okay?"

"But…"

"No buts, and don't worry. Trust me" he said with a wide grin on his face. I blushed a little as I looked down trying to hide it.

"You actually looked cool and mature there, Gilbert." I teased with a soft chuckle.

"E-eh? Really?" He gave a really shocked reply. _I guess nobody really says that to him, quite understandable._ That thought made me smile a little. "I-I guess so! Hah! O-of course! I'm the AWESOME Prussia after all!" _Well, he does gain his momentum back quite quickly._

"I will try vaulting over this gate with that bamboo pole there, for you, I guess you use whatever method that suits you best" I smiled at him as I gave him a salute before walking towards the bamboo pole. I grabbed the pole and focused on the gate. Taking a deep breath in, I muttered a "one, two and three" before dashing towards the gate and vaulting over it.

Success…I silently praised myself for that achievement and looked back to see if the Prussian needed any help. I felt a tap on my shoulder which startled me. Was I caught?

"Shhh- Kiku. It's just me." A familiar voice called out as I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I looked around as I was waiting for you. There is a totally of three spots which we could easily infiltrate into. One up there, the other is at the left side through that window an-" he paused, when he looked at me. "You look shocked. Did I startle you badly?"

"N-no… I thought I was caught back there" I replied with a mind full of questions. I was sure I took less than five minutes to get across the gate… How did he get across it before me and not only that, he even managed to examine the exterior thoroughly. What exactly is he? Such a formidable man…

"Nah~ you have a pretty good camouflage on already. Dark coloured hair and a dark blue dress…"

"That's a yukata, not a dress" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"It sure resembles a dress though" he said as he took my sleeve and sniffed it. "With nice flower scent too" he looked up and winked.

"G-Gilbert!" I whispered at the top of my voice as I jerked my sleeve away. "We should really focus on the mission. It's getting late…"

"It's only 1 a.m~" he whined.

"1 a.m is really late already…" I said as I yawned and stretched. "So how do you intend on going in? And no by awesomeness or anything like that"

"Heh~ the top window there seem much faster~" he looked over at me and smirked, "And more awesomer" he added softly.

"You really…" I giggled. I just can't get mad at him for some reason. "Very well, so how do we get up?"

"Showcase to me your awesome ninja skills!" he said with much enthusiasm.

"That's your motive...?"

"One of my motives~ But I really wanna see those kickass awesome moves! I absolutely loved watching your ninja anime!" I felt the urge to ask him how he got in just now, but that can wait.

"Fine…" I bent down slightly and leapt towards the platform at the second story performing some somersaults to lighten my landing. I peered down at the Prussian to see what he was doing. Plus, I was really curious on how he managed to get up.

"Kesesesese that was awesome! I'm coming now!" he exclaimed which made me really annoyed and worried. In the matter of seconds, he was already beside me.

"You are really quick…" I uttered as I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. "Oh, and please don't shout out like that… It's a miracle that we are not caught yet."

"Yes yes~" he whispered softly on purpose which made me annoyed.

"You love doing things to annoy me on purpose don't you?"

"Well~ Maybe? You're sooooo cute when you pout like that!" he exclaimed at the top of his whisper. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Enough with the cute… Shall we enter now?" I quickly changed the topic before he could add anything in.

"Kesesese~ Why not?" he said as he pushed open the window and tiptoed in. I did likewise, and I found myself in England bedroom. That was quick…

"Get ready~ Camera camera~!" he muttered getting ready his camera. The sound of the shutter filled the air, as I uttered prayers in case anything weird happens. I proceeded on to snap a few images at different angles. He looks really peaceful now… Like that time…I thought as I tightened my grip on the camera. I felt an odd sense of sadness surge through my heart as I recalled the alliance I once made with him. I shook that thought away told myself to focus on the mission.

"We're done I guess~" he moved towards the window and signalled for me to come over. As I turned and walked towards him, I saw something move suddenly. My heart froze as cold sweat started to form on my forehead.

"Heeey Kiku? Are you alright?" Gilbert whispered. Eh? Didn't he see that?

"I think we are caught…" I replied back apologetically.

"No way~ with awesome me around, getting caught is out of the picture."

"O-okay…" I answered, I no longer have the energy to disagree with his "awesome" self-praise. As I stepped out of the window, I took a quick glance back. I can swear that I saw a green figure floating around but not that anyone would believe me. They might even think me as insane. I dropped that idea and left it as I was just exhausted.

We soon were out of England house and Gilbert reverted back to his loud self. Well, he did really well maintaining himself there and honestly I was quite impressed too.

"I got a lot of pictures! Kesesesese about fifty maybe? Praise me!"

"That's a lot… Well done?" I praised him. Fifty similar images… I have…hmm… twenty.

"So now, China?" he questioned as he tried to balance the camera on his head.

"Yeah…" I haven't been to his house for years… How nostalgic that would be… "And careful with the camera"

He shot me a confident grin. "Firstly, I am sooooo awesome to drop things. And secondly, this is made in Japan" He winked.

"Still…" I sighed, not wanting to argue over something childish again. "Let's go shall we?"

"Okay~! But…can you hold my hand as we walk?" he muttered, ruffling and messing his hair up a little. I was shocked at the sudden request and nodded with a smile. I guess it wouldn't hurt right?

"Okay, if that's what you want…" I said as I moved my hand towards him. He held onto it happily and let out a soft laughter. I took a last look back at England house and walked away._ What on Earth was that green thing?.._

* * *

_Yay~ __Prussia was totally sad face and Japan was a little mean. But his tolerance level is pretty high right? xD Imagine having Prussia as your friend. The uncountable number of mini heart attacks you will get :D. Have a nice day~! And school starts in two hours time~ Hurray :D It's 4 am here now LOL_


	6. An Array of Memories

Once again…I apologise for the horrendous uploading speed… I really…haven't got around to doing it. I enjoy writing this fan fiction, really. However, if you see the way I write, you would cringe in disgust (I think?). I hardly plan any of my stories, so it doesn't really flow most of the time. But… I would really like to thank people who read this, and support me. That's what makes me enthusiastic to continue writing. Long-time no see, I guess? I will try my utmost best to upload this at a more frequent speed, I mean, why am I holding back the few chapters anyway? *laughs* I hope you will enjoy this, yet another unplanned chapter so…I'm unsure of what you can expect. Honestly, I'm writing this author note, right before… I write my story. I just…that lame. But I hope you enjoy, and perhaps, leave a sweet review ^ ^? I would love to chat with you guys, really. Sorry for this lengthy author note, once again, enjoy!

* * *

An array of memories

Hand in hand, we made our way to China's house. I couldn't help but smile; it felt as if we were elementary school kids.

"Yeah, I agree" I heard him say, which surprised me. Did I just say it out loud? That's embarrassing… I thought as I put my free hand over my face to hide my embarrassment. To think, at my age…I could still compare myself to an elementary school kid!

"But this suuuuuuucks." He whined. I just looked up at him, what sucked? "Why are we like…like children?! I want this to feel more romantic! Not some…jumpy little children, going to school!" he sulked.

"I am okay with it like this, it feels nice" I smiled at him, holding back my laughter.

"Ugggggggggh" he groaned and stopped walking. "How does a couple hold hands? In a way, that it won't feel like we are going off to La La land? It's totally not awesome" he questioned as he practised different ways of holding my hand.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" I rebuked, and tried to pull my hand away.

"Kesesesese~! We will be one, soon enough, so why wait?"

I shot him a glare, "That's rather one sided" I commented as I tried to withdraw my hands but he just held it firmly. "Prussia…" He just smiled at me cheekily, as I sighed at stop resisting.

"One sided…hmmm… Really?" he questioned with a hint of amusement, "I don't think so though"

" .Sided!" I defended myself, trying to mask my embarrassment with a frown. "Geez, I don't wish to talk about this anymore, period" I said as I stomped forward.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, but to make this clear, I like you. Or perhaps love you. You are really adorable at denying though" this words, made my cheeks burn. That was an awkward confession… In the middle of our mission. "But then, if that's the case, I will use my awesomeness to attract you and make you fall for me."

"Idiot…it's going to be daylight if we continue on with this argument. Let's hurry" I said as I covered my blush with my sleeve. He just held my hand and hummed happily. How am I going to face him? This idiot…

"Kesesesese~ we reached, Kiku" he said which made me snapped out of my deep thoughts. "Just calm down, okay?" he gave me a reassuring smile, which somehow calmed my heart. I nodded and smiled as I looked at China's house. It changed, quite drastically somehow, since the last time I've been here…

"You're more familiar with this place, right? Your lead"

I stared at the house, it…not the same, though it looks like it. I just nodded and shrugged.

"It isn't totally the same though…and I may make some blunders" I muttered, with no confidence. A lot of memories were played before me, when I was young, with…him. Somehow, the more familiar things are, the less confident I become. Especially, if a responsibility is pinned upon me.

"Don't worry too much about it Kiku! If anything happens, just believe in me" he smiled and gestured for me to move first.

"If…I'm not wrong…There should be an opening…" I muttered to myself as I absently walked towards the right, "around…here" I stopped and bent down. I felt around and indeed, it was there. But I was quite surprised, he didn't fill it in?

"Heh, this hole… I was dug by me and Yong Soo when we were kids. It was used to sneak out and pla-" I stopped and realised that Prussia was staring at me. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm deviating from our mission…" I said as I hurriedly tried to go into the gap.

"No, don't worry. I didn't expect you to be so cheeky when you were young. Kesese it's rather cute. I wish to listen about more when we are done, promise?"

"…It was Yong Soo's idea! He was fed up with studying and wanted to play… I was just dragged into it."

"Yeah, that's really adorable, but you had fun, right?" he patted my head.

"I guess…yeah…" I thought about it and smiled. The reaction we got from China after he found out was priceless as well. He gave us a five hour long lecture and made us kneel on washing boards for two days. I could hardly feel my legs at the end of the ordeal, with Yong Soo's whining playing in my mind continuously.

I crawled into the hole. Surprisingly, I was still able to fit in. I assisted Prussia as he wriggled his way through the hole. I giggled at that sight.

"The awesomest worm crawling through a hole?" I mocked cheekily.

"Well, you actually have a sense of humour? Kesesese~ Cute joke eh?"

I just stood at keep silent, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. I slowly move backwards, "I think I will check the place and see if this place is still familiar to me."

"Okay~!" he exclaimed softly and laid onto the rock ground, "then awesome ME shall just wait here, call me up when you're done" with that, he turned to his side and rested. I sighed and walked off, this place…felt different. But yet, it seemed really familiar. The setting of the place didn't change much. I slowly walked backwards, to lean against the war but I bumped into something, warm? My heart began beating against my chest furiously and my breathing quickens, I found myself panting. I turned my head slowly, to see what I've bumped. I was so shocked, that I instantly fell onto the ground.

After a moment, I realised what it was and I banged my head against the wall. It was just a gigantic, life sized panda plush toy… What an idiot I was… I massaged my feet and got up. Nothing much changed though. I quickly made my way to the resting nation and nudged him.

"I'm done. Hey…get up" I poked him with a stick, keeping my distance. I watched enough dramas to know what happens if I get too close to a sleeping person, to top that off, he is a dangerous person. He rolled onto his chest and grabbed my stick.

"Why are you so far away, that's so unawesome." He sulked and got up.

"I am using my head. Who knows what you might do if I get too close to you" I replied as I faced my back on him. "Anyway, nothing much changed. So, I kind of have an outline on wh-"

"Carry on~" I could hear him whisper into my ear. He hugged me from behind, and I wasn't expecting that. I could really feel myself get really warm now…

"P-p-please let go…" I pleaded, but I couldn't even speak properly.

"Just carry on. Complete your sentence, ~" he whispered sweetly.

"Q-quit that, it's creeping me out… Let go… I can't think like this…"

"Kesesese, I will only let you off just because you're cute." He said as he loosened my grip around me. I heaved a sigh of relief and stretched a little to regulate the blood flow.

"Now, continuing on, we can go in by the ladder on the left. Although it's made of bamboo, it's really sturdy" I said as I made my way towards the ladder. He just nodded and smiled. I climbed up the ladder, as quickly as I could, trying my best to not apply to much pressure on the ladder, though it creaked softly a couple of times. I quickly jumped into the window and peered down. He stretched and flashed me a thumbs up sign. I just smiled and waited against the wall. As silent as he was, I didn't notice him till he tapped me by my shoulder. I managed it somehow, after being surprised by him countless number of times before.

"Where does he sleep?" he muttered. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I began moving about the room, in nostalgia. This was where I slept… Along with Yong Soo… no wonder… I knew how to sneak in. This place was really spick and span. As if, someone was staying there. Everything was the way I remembered. Upon remembering, I felt a stab in my heart.

"You're really cute when you're young!" I heard him exclaimed in a voice barely above a whisper. I made my way towards him and looked at what he was looking at. It was a picture book…everything I used to own… Till I…declared independence.

"We really shouldn't…waste time here" I muttered as I tugged at Prussia's sleeves for him to go off. He held my hand and I directed him to China's room. He was sleeping there, in his silky red pyjamas. I couldn't help but caress his cheeks and cover his blanket for him. Prussia just whipped out his camera and began snapping pictures enthusiastically.

I took mine out and pressed the shutter at the best possible angle.

"Japan…Yong Soo…Don't eat that…" I heard him mumble with a frown. I brushed his hair and sighed.

"Nii-Nii…I'm sorry…" I muttered and kissed his forehead.

"Japan…." He mumbled and smiled.

I just stood there, silently.

"We're done here" he smiled as he made his way out. I snapped out of staring at China and clumsily followed behind.

"You know what? It may be unawesome…but I'm jealous…"

"J-jealous?"

"Yeah…." He muttered as he folded his arms.

"Why is that so?" I questioned, not able to understand what he meant. He just remained silent. Then he looked at me and jerked my hand towards him. He softly kissed it, which made me blush.

"You'll understand, right?" he mumbled softly, and he looked at me with a smile, all filled with triumph.

"...Idiot… Now, Russia, France or America?"

"Kesesesesese, I don't think I want to risk it with America. Who knows what time does a gamer goes to bed? Hmmm…This is a tough choice…"

"…Indeed" I agreed, imagining the worse.

"Hm….France I guess?"

"Okay, whatever you say." I smiled and crossed my fingers. I hope he's asleep. I hope he's asleep.

"Still, I forgot to ask China for your hand in marriage."

"What?! You're still thinking about that?!"

"Yeah" he nodded seriously. "Such a pity"

"Stop that!" I cried out in embarrassment. He just laughed and took something out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"Your baby photo! Soooooo adorable! Kesesesesese"

"Whaaat?! Return it at once!" I exclaimed and tried to reach out for it.

"No way~ After so much effort I put in to obtain such a photo, this is my reward! Kesesese" he laughed as he raised his hand, up high. I tried jumping up to grab the photo, but to no avail. He was too tall for me. Out of frustration, I put in all my energy and leap towards the photo, however, I lost my footing and held into his embrace.

"Awwwwww~" I heard him go, as he stroked my hair. I felt like a cat. I quickly parted myself from him and turned away. No way… I will ever show him my blushing face…!

* * *

Yay, this is the end of yet another chapter! I hope it's good. But Prussia is become more offensive :O and Japan, so blushy :D. I really hoped you enjoyed this. A trip to the romantic man's house. Whoa o.o….. What's going to happen? _… May the French man never wake up and attempt to hug them to sleep. MOST IMPORTANTLY, if he's sleeping, may he be covering his blanket…to shield his…rose LOL. Ah, the Olympics. Such a beautiful event 3, But WHYYYYY Iggy, why must your time be so different from mine?! Dx

A review would be much appreciated, and have a nice day!


	7. Love is everything!

I finally updated ;A;~ I am really, really sorry. I had been really busy, but now I'm rather free, hurray~ So perhaps I can finish this story really soon~! Thank you for reviewing xD~ Awesome reviews are awesome huh~? xD. I hope you will enjoy this chapter with our famed Honhon master :P ~ I was totally aiming to make Japan a less Uke character but I failed badly :o! And Japan was really blushy in this :l I hope you don't mind :P ~

Please take some time and leave a review~ and have a nice day xD~!

* * *

Love is everything

I felt my heart thumping really quickly now as I quicken my pace to avoid walking in line with him. However, he easily caught up with me. I folded my arms together and pouted slightly, this is unfair. He always seemed to be in control of everything.

"Hey Kiku~" he called over with a whiny voice.

"Yes?" I answered, still feeling quite indignant.

"Why did you fold your arms~?" he asked as he bumped my shoulder softly causing me to momentarily lose my balance. "I wanna hold hands~"

"What is with you and holding hands?" I asked as I folded my hands tighter to myself. "A-anyway, you used to be in this group called the Bad Touch Trio along with France and Spain, right?"

"Yep~! Those were some awesome times~! We went around pranking strangers especially that English man~! Kesesese~" he laughed. "What's with that sudden question? You're taking interest in me, huh? Kesesese~!"

"N-no way. I was just curious. Plus…We are going to his house now, and I'm to a certain extent…worried." I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"You're really, really cute you know? Though not as cute as me of course! Just close, really close." he said in a really serious tone.

"Stop it already…" I muttered and shrugged. "I am an old man now."

"Still cute~!" he said as he suddenly held onto my hand. "And I am going to hold on to your hand for the rest of the mission~!"

I tried to pull away, but his grip was rather strong. "If you hold my hand like this, how are we going to accomplish our mission?"

"Like I always say, by AWESOMENESS of course!"

"...No comment" I replied and continued walking forward. Every time, his 'awesomeness' never seemed to fail him. I stopped at my steps at the sweet scent of lilies and roses. "We're close…huh..?"

"Yep! How about we draw a moustache for him? Isn't that such an awesome idea?!" he laughed, "We should totally do that~! It completes the look!" he swung my arm around.

"…We will see about that…" I muttered, I felt like doing so, but it is against my principles. We were greeted by a huge garden. It had roses as well, but it differed from the Englishman. Unlike the Englishman who had a simplistic design for his garden, the Frenchman's garden practically had a garden filled with roses.

"The smell of roses is really strong here…" I commented. I felt slightly lightheaded for whatever strange reason. My face felt warmer, and my vision began to blur.

"Ah, he never lay down on the smell huh? It's so pungent now~" he paused and picked a rose from the garden, "Well, he has so many, I doubt he would even realise! Kesese~"

"Yeah…" I replied, "and the door is wide open. Hm, there's a sign here… It reads, anyone is welcomed to the house of love ~ 3"

"Kesesesese~ Then we shan't stand ceremony then~!" he said as he pulled me along into the room. "How nice~! There's a marker pen lying here~!"

'Are we really doing it?' I thought, and silently protested. 'Well… I am not going against MY principles…'

"Heh heh heh~" I heard him laugh as we slowly approached the Frenchman. And that was when I realised he was naked. I immediately turned around and curled up at a corner. Scarred for life? Maybe that's the word. "Kiku? I covered him up for you already, come over~!"

I slowly peered over; his bottom was covered with a blanket. To be honest, I am surprised blankets even exist in his house. Gilbert passed me his camera and told me to check the pictures taken. This was what I did, while he hummed happily as he scribbled all over the Frenchman.

"Puuuuuuuua-" he laughed and quickly muffled it as he rolled on the ground in laughter. I stared at him for a moment, and then checked what 'masterpiece' he had created on the Frenchman. I held my hands over my mouth and tried to contain my laughter but failed. That Prussian had drawn a bra on the Frenchman's chest and a face on his tummy. His face was…almost unrecognisable. I wiped the tears that had formed. With shaky hands, I captured some pictures before nudging for the Prussian to get up. His face was all red, and he was all breathless as he replied.

"Pffffffffft-! Oka…okay! Let's go pfffft- W-wait a minute~" he hurried and scribbled the words 'Awesome was here'

"Wouldn't that reveal our identity?"

"Heh~ Since we're going to threaten them anyway, so why not?" Kesesese~"he laughed and entwined his fingers with mine again. "Let's go~"

I felt lightheaded again, as I tried to calm my heart down. Why do I feel this way, is it the effects of this house…?

"H-hey Kiku, are you alright?" he asked with a surprisingly concerned tone.

"Y…yeah" I said as shook my head and slapped myself awake.

"Are you suuuuure?"

All I knew was that I had to get out of this place fast. My mind couldn't think straight any longer. "Yes, I'm okay…"

"Are you really, really awesome suuuure?"

'Is he trying to be funny now?' I thought and sighed.

"Kiss me, ple-" I quickly covered my mouth. 'What on Earth am I saying now?!' "Sorry, don't listen to my blabbering." I quickly apologised.

"Hey, you mean it?" he asked with a really serious expression on.

"I said it was just blabbering. I didn't mean it!" I said as I quickly walked away, trying to get away from him. He just tightened his grip which made me blush yet again. "Just ig..nore what I've just...said"

"Hey, you don't have to be shy! I will be more than willing to kiss you~!" he exclaimed and took a step closer.

"G-get away please…" I was getting rather breathless now.

"Kesesesee~" he caressed my cheeks with his hands and pulled me closer. I shut my eyes really tight, "You're really cute ah~" he laughed and stuck something into my hair.

"H-huh?" I opened my eyes and stared at him. It was a rose, the one he plucked earlier.

"I won't kiss you unless you're really willing to~!" he smiled and kissed my hand. I flinched. "But even if you really want, I will only kiss you after this mission~"

"…I won't want that!"

"Heh~ Really~? There was a pause~ I sense a chance. No one can resist awesome me~! After the mission, we will have the luxury of time!"

"Ugh… Russia or America?!" I desperately wanted to change the topic.

"Eh…. Down to the hardest of choices huh~ AWESOME ME DON'T LIKE DECISION MAKING!" he whined.

"…But, hm… Now the time is…3:30A.M… Still early… Russia…?" just merely saying his name sent shivers down my spine. For the first time, there wasn't any reply from the loud and 'awesome' nation.

"Gilbert?"

"…Damnit… If I do this, you have to promise me your kiss, alright?"

"No."

"Okay~! Let's go~! Kiku's kiss as price~" he shouted out when we were out of the Frenchman house.

"You're not even lis-"

"Kesesese~!" he laughed out and I just sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter~! I promise faster uploads ~!

Was anyone sad that they didn't kiss? xD ~ I was originally planning for them to hug but I forgot :/ ~

My first try writing love stories xD, my stories never went beyond talking. So this is quite an achievement for me =3=

Please leave a review~ and have a nice day~! :D


	8. Horror house?

Hurray~ Another update~ This one was fun to write xD. Though not much love, *shakes head* But still fun~~

Like who doesn't like to see a Prussian shake like that? xD

And thank you Akumu Lee Crimson for the awesome review xD~ I seriously love you a lot ~

I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and please kindly leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

**Horror house? **

Although he was grinning widely, randomly proclaiming "I am not afraid of that jerk!" or "I am AWESOME!" the fear in him was still evident. Not that I'm not the least afraid but his trembling hands and sweaty palms calmed me down, sort of. It was nice seeing him scared once in a while. I casually slipped my free hand into my backpack and slowly slipped out a digital camera. Snap. I smiled and quickly slip it back in. He was too distracted to even notice.

"Hey Gilbert" I called out.

"Y-yes my c-cute little K-kiku?" he answered with a shakily voice, and an obviously forced smile.

"Why are you so afraid of him?" I grinned and nudged him a little. It was definitely unlike me, but I felt like teasing him.

"…I'm definitely NOT afraid of him! I'm just…just being awesome in my way!" he pouted and stopped walking.

"Gilbert?"

"The ominous air is getting heavier…how unawesome is that." He said as he leaned slightly towards me. I just stared at him, not knowing what to do. He was always the one who comforted me.

"Whatever happens, I will definitely protect you. So don't worry too much, okay?" I smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Kiku… Ah! I have to snap out of this!" he messed his hair and looked at me seriously, "I appreciate that you want to protect me… and find it really cute but…"

"…But?" I questioned nervously.

"I will be the one to protect you! For I am awesome! And you're my love~! Kesesese~" I just glared at him and looked away.

"Good that you got back on your feet, at least. But I'm pretty sure I can defend myself… Shall we get moving?" I took a deep breath and tugged at him.

"Okay~!" he answered in his usual perky voice. The trip to Russia's house was unusually quick, regretfully. My body felt really heavy now, as we stood outside his door. A sudden chill rushed over me and I just froze there, in fear.

"A-are you ready?" I turned to face Gilbert, who was stared widely at the house of the Russian. "Gilbert?" it took a moment before I got a reply.

"Ah! I'm sorry, uh… Yup! I was born ready! Kesesese…."he shouted out and I shushed him up, otherwise who knows what will happen to us. "I wasn't born to go into scary Russians house though" he muttered softly, but I managed to catch what he said.

"Yes?" I teased with a smile.

"N-nothing! Hah! Let's go in!" he smiled and took a step forward before stopping. I laughed and patted his hand trying to reassure him. That was when, I had a sudden realization.

"Hey…Gilbert." I called out softly and slowly

"Yes..? You sound scary, Kiku"

"Sorry, but…you know. Does Russia like…stay with his sisters? Especially the yandere one…?" I heard the Prussian cursed and sighed.

"Yandere?" he questioned, but I was pretty sure he knew who I meant.

"…Belarus" I muttered. Her name was even scarier than the Russian's. I once saw her, chasing Canada down the streets with a knife just because Canada had to pass something to her beloved brother. Jealously sure makes the invisible…visible.

"Kiku," he turned to face me and patted my shoulders. "I will go in and take a look first before I signal for you to come in, alright?"

"But…you're like…a Kamikaze… I can't allow that. I will go first." I frowned and said with determination.

"Kesese~ I'm awesome, remember? I can do it~" he said and shrugged. "But first, can you hug me?"

"What?"

"H-u-g. Hug me. To like, you know… give me moral support. Awesome people need support too you know!"

"…okay…." I nodded awkwardly and stood to the ground.

"Yay~!" he said as he wrapped his hands around me and pulled me towards him. He felt really warm, as he ran his fingers in my hair.

"It's nice and all but…we have been like this for five minutes… Can you let go now..?" I said as I lightly pushed the Prussian away.

"Ah~ I feel rejuvenated now~! How about a kiss~?" he grinned cheekily at me.

"No! Q-quickly go now."

"Kesesese~ You're all red~! Okay! Sayonara~" he said as he skipped into the building. He climbed over the gate easily and vanished into the house.

I turned and leaned against the wall as I waited. 'Please be safe' I thought to myself. 'Kiss…did he really mean it?'

Suddenly, a rock fell beside me. I jumped slightly and turned to look back. On the roof, I saw a silhouette waving towards me. Signaling to me an 'okay' sign. I slowly climbed up through the high gate, wondering how he did it with minimal difficulty. For some reason, the temperature of this place was rather low. I rubbed my hands together and blew them. To my surprise, white clouds appeared. 'Why is it so cold here..?'

"Kiku~!" he called out and held onto my hands again. "Till the end of the mission, especially this one, let's stay close!" I nodded, that didn't sound too bad a plan to me. "Are you cold? You're shaking a little"

"Ah, no I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." I smiled and continue walking. "Let's just finish this quickly, alright?"

"You know, you can take my jacket. I don't feel cold at all. Or my awesome gloves~!" he said as he took them off and put them over me.

"It's really okay." I said as I tried to pass them back to him.

"Or do you want me to carry you and give you my body warmth instead? Kesesese~"

"I will gladly accept your jacket, thank you." I quickly answered and he laughed. We walked down the hallway silently. Suddenly, a creak was heard. We froze and stared each other. Whispers were heard from behind. I gulped and took deep breaths as I turned around. Nothing… Darkness just loomed from behind.

"Let go" Gilbert said calmly as he continued walking. "He stays upstairs"

"How do you know that?"

"I found the map to his house, as we were walking just now. We just have to avoid this and this room. We will take this route, okay?" he smiled and rubbed my hands together. It was weird.

We walked up the stairs, on our tippy toes and found the room that we were in. A loud and piercing scream was heard. My heart began to thump really quickly and my legs felt like jelly. Tears began welling up from the fear as I tried to blink them back. Gilbert on the other hand, was surprisingly calm.

"Don't worry, Kiku… It just Belarus usual ritual…" he said as he helped me up and held me in his embrace. It calmed me down as well.

"How do you know that?"

"Look, this is a map and behind it states this timing… I guess it is to scare the people trying to get near her beloved brother? She is most probably going to rub the knives together soon" and indeed, the sound of metal rubbing against each other was heard.

"Why would they leave something like this laying around?"

"Kesese~ I found it in a small box just now as I was exploring this place. Aren't I awesome?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah yeah…" I nodded. He slowly wrapped his hands around the doorknob and turned it. It was totally different from the rest of the house. This room radiated some kind of warmth. We stepped in and stared at the Russian who was sleeping peacefully with an innocent smile on his face. Though the room also felt big and lonely, there were drawings of sunflowers all around. I took out my camera and began snapping pictures, which was what Gilbert did as well.

"…become one with me, da?" the Russian mumbled as he slowly turned to his side. I stood as still as I could. 'Is he awake?'

After a while, there wasn't any more movement. I relaxed and signaled for Gilbert to leave the room. He grinned and nodded. I stared at the drawings for a moment and took out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Please wait…" I asked and started drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Gilbert asked as he peeked over and stared at me drawing.

"Something… please look away… I can't really draw under pressure…"

"Eh~ okay. I want to see it later though." He grinned and examined the drawings.

I raised the paper up proudly and smiled. "I'm done." The Prussian skipped over and looked at my drawing. It felt rather weird. "Well..?"

"That's a really awesome drawing~ Draw something for me~" he whined.

"After the mission…okay?" I smiled and blushed slightly. It was nice to be acknowledged.

"Okay~" he grinned and he slowly closed the door behind him. As we walked out of the gates, I heaved a huge sigh of relief. Gilbert flailed his arms around and laughed really loudly.

I peeked over at that Prussian. Perhaps he can be really cool at times too.

"Now for something more stress relieving! The house of America~! We should grab some snacks in his house on the way~ Kesese"

I nodded sleepily and yawned. "Yeah…"

"One more and we will be done~ Then we can rest~ Sleep over at my place~?"

"I will see about that first" I smiled and rubbed my eyes as we make our way to our final destination.

* * *

Now on to the house of the AMERICAN~!


End file.
